Elena Gets Hurt: Please Save Me
by ClaceAngels
Summary: When Elena is beaten and raped, she is both mentally and physically challenged through the experience of what had happened, so will Damon be able to help Elena push through the horrible memories of her past encounter with her abuser, or will Elena drive herself mad. Rated M to be safe COMMENT PLEASE


Elena was walking home.

That was all. Elena pulled her coat closer to her body as the winter air chilled her body. It was a quarter past midnight and Elena was walking outside of the Mystic Grill. She told Matt and Caroline that she had to get home before Jeremy started to worry about her, and she was now walking farther away from Mystic Grill and was reaching into her coat pocket for her phone when she ran smack into a man's chest. Elena surprised jumped back, and looked up at the man. He was in his twenties and had dark shaggy hair and had a tattoo of a dragon coming up his collar bone. He smelt of alcohol and cigarettes. Elena took another step back.

"Um, Sorry," Elena mumbled as she began to walk around the man until his hand gripped around Elena's wrist harshly. Elena winced in shock and pain as the man's grip on her wrist tightened. "Where do you think you're going pretty face?" The man asked Elena.

"Please let go of my wrist," Elena nearly mumbled. The man only laughed and grinned at Elena with an ugly grin. Now Elena was scared. Then man then pulled Elena closer to him and whispered, "You're coat is covering too much." Elena then tried to pull away, but the man was too strong, so Elena slapped the man on the face. The man barely had a reaction to this, and only gripped Elena's arms, and began to drag her towards a dark alley. "Hush, we don't want to attract a crowd, now, do we?" The man whispered into Elena's ear. Elena struggled to get away from the man, but he continued to drag Elena towards the alley. Elena then was about to scream until the man pulled Elena close to his body and covered her mouth with his arm when she began to scream for help.

Once they were in the alley, the man loosened his grip on Elena and then punched Elena square in the face. Elena then dropped onto the alley floor and cried out in pain. Elena felt her nose crack when the man struck Elena's face again, and she then tasted blood in her mouth and felt the warm blood come out of her nose and drip off her chin. The man then continued to punch Elena's face and Elena lost count on how many times the man's fist slammed against her face, but she knew that her nose was broken and that her eye was already swelled shut. Elena mouth was full of blood and she spat every couple of seconds as the man continued to punch Elena. After a while, Elena felt the man kick her in the gut and the air was knocked straight out of Elena's body. Elena's whole body was now on fire and the pain she felt wasn't only physical. After the man finished kicking Elena in the gut a couple of times, he wrapped his hand around Elena's throat and pressed her to the ground as he began to remove Elena's cloths from her body. Now Elena closed her eyes and cried as she realized what was about to happen.

Elena heard the man almost growl as he unzipped his pants and tossed them onto the alley floor. Elena was only thinking _where is Damon when you need him?_ over and over again. Now Elena felt the man lay on top of Elena's naked body and begin to play with her.

It felt like hours or days or weeks before the man stopped playing with Elena's body. By that time, Elena was balling and her cheeks were stained with blood and tears. The man gave out on last groan before he got off of Elena and put his cloths back on.

"That was fun, you little whore." The man said. The winter air now caused Elena to shiver uncontrollably and Elena then slowly opened her eyes to see the man holding a knife. Elena gasped, but before she could get up to run, the man was on top of Elena again. "Klaus told me to tell you that Damon can't save since this knife is laced with a little something special." So the man was working for Klaus Elena had thought. She kind of knew that Klaus would be sick enough to plan this out. What this man would do to her. It was all a part of Klaus's insane plan to ruin Elena's life.

Now, the man drove the knife into Elena's leg, and Elena gave out an ear piercing scream. He stabbed right below the thigh, and Elena was shaking now from the cold and from the amount of agony she was going through. The man now placed his arm on Elena's mouth to muffle her screams as he cut her arm from her elbow to the beginning of her shoulder blade. Elena clenched her eyes shut and felt the man cut her along the collar bone. Then Elena felt the man's weight on her shift and then she felt the knife stab her deep in her stomach which caused Elena's eyes to open. Elena screamed into the man's arm as the knife was brought out of her stomach. Her abdomen felt like it was on fire and her whole body hurt. She winced loudly as the man punched Elena once again in the face and then got off of her and ran out of the alley and disappeared into the night.

Elena felt cold, vulnerable, and alone. Most of all, she felt hurt both physically and mentally. Blood had surrounded Elena like a pool of water and Elena now put her hand on her stomach in which her wound stung at her touch. Within seconds, her hand was covered in blood and she winced in shock and pain. Elena then felt blood come up her throat, and she spat a mouth full of blood out of her mouth. Elena was gagging when she remembered her cell phone that was sitting on her coat pocket. Elena dragged her bloody body over to her coat that was laying on the alley floor and spat out some more blood from her mouth and then began heaving heavily. Once she reached her coat, she felt weak and tired, but she knew she had to call Damon. Elena quickly dialed Damon's number into her phone, and was realized when she heard his voice.

"Damon Salvatore, how may I help you?" Damon said sarcastically.

"D-Damon, I-I need y-your help." Elena then began to gag and shiver. Damon immediately sensed that she was scared and something he couldn't identify, so he became serious.

"Elena what's going on?" Damon said worriedly. Elena shivered and held back a sob.

"There w-was a m-man, and he," Elena coughed out more blood. "He, he, p-punched m-me and then he," Elena couldn't finished her sentence with the knowledge of having to explain to Damon what the man did to her next, but Damon already knew.

"Elena, you need to tell me where you are." Damon commanded lightly. Elena swallowed and whispered, "An alley n-n-next to the G-Grill."

"I'll be right there Elena; just hang on, alright, just breathe." With that Damon hung up. Elena let her phone slip from her hand a clatter on the cold ground. Elena was too weak to cry and too tired to move to pull her coat on herself, so she just laid on the cold ground and licked her lips that were covered in blood. Elena thought of Jeremy when he was a silly kid with a whole life ahead of him and she thought of her mom and dad and their memories they shared together. Most of all, she was thinking about what people said was true; about how it was like falling asleep when you bleed to death, and how it was almost peaceful in some ways. Elena heaved once again and spat out a small amount of blood from her mouth and gagged, but she didn't have the energy to whip the blood from her mouth. Now Elena closed her eyes, and let exhaustion take over.

_Maybe death is peaceful,_ Elena thought.

_Maybe…maybe…maybe…_


End file.
